Die
by Ura Omote Author
Summary: Calne Ca is the victim of some atrocious bullying. Rated M for language, violence and implied suicide. Trigger warning?


**I'm not going to hold back, or pull any punches. Because this stuff really does happen. I see it every day. Perhaps not to the extent that Calne Ca's experiencing, but still... **

**Yan: Oh, and there will be cussing because, face it, KIDS SWEAR MORE THAN MOST ADULTS. **

**Yin: Also, Calne Ca commits suicide. We're being true to the original here.**

**Rant over. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>They were watching me again.<p>

As soon as the bell goes for home time, I crammed all my stuff into my bag and take off, barging past my classmates in the hope that I'd be out of their sight by the time they decide to torment me.

Obviously, this was too much to ask for. I squeezed past the other students, getting elbowed in the ribs in the process. My bag decided that this was the perfect moment to split and let its contents spill out onto the floor, my books, my illustrations, my phone, my private things, everything.

_Damn bag..._

I wanted to cry. Some of the older boys were laughing, but I didn't care about them. They would have forgotten about this by tomorrow.

But Miku and her clones, on the other hand, would surely seize this opportunity if they saw me. And see me they did.

Miku was well liked, on the whole. She always had her group of friends hanging around; Meiko, Luka and Rin. Meiko and Luka always joined in, offering sarcastic quips where possible and Rin just followed them about like a lost dog begging to be given a treat from it's master. And always, in the background, there was Kasane Teto. She didn't quite join in, per se, but she would watch with a disapproving look. It annoyed me that she was there to witness my constant humiliation.

''What is this?'' Miku said, picking up one of my illustrations - after she had wiped her feet on it, of course...

''Don't touch it, it has the Calne Disease!'' Luka giggled.

''The Calne Disease? We should stomp it out before it spreads.'' With that she ripped it in half, before giving it back to me. ''Keep your bacteria to yourself, thanks. Retard.''

They'd been merciful today, at least, by their standards. But even so, I had to hold back the tears.

* * *

><p>The next day, however, they weren't nearly as easy on me.<p>

When I opened my locker, I found a bunch of notes there. _How did they get into my locker? _I wondered. They must have stolen the key when my bag broke yesterday.

Nervously, making sure Kasane was otherwise occupied, I read them. I didn't want to read their spiteful words, but I found that I couldn't stop myself.

_You're disgusting! Don't you ever wash?!_

I trembled with rage. Of course I did! Every single day!

_Piss off._

_You creep me out._

What did I do?! Why was I being treated like this?!

_You make me sick._

_Go and rot in a hole. Nobody would ever take you to Heaven._

''You found them! Congratulations, Disease!'' Luka said from behind me in a sing-song voice.

''Don't call me that,'' I hissed, barely a whisper.

''Speak up, why don't you? I don't think Luka-chan can hear you!'' Miku smirked patronisingly.

''I said, don't call me that,'' I repeated, a little louder this time.

''You sound like a demon from Hell! I could hardly understand what language you were speaking!'' she roared with laughter. ''I don't think we managed to crush the disease, shall we try again?''

I tried to run but Meiko grabbed my arm and squeezed it painfully whilst the other three punched me in the guts. I couldn't escape, I couldn't breathe, my eyes were overflowing with tears.

''Why...'' I gasped out, my face scarlet with embarrassment.

''You just annoy us, that's all,'' Miku said, whilst Rin nodded. ''Stupid fucking Disease.'' They proceeded to spit on me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kasane put down her book and come over.

''What are you doing to her? I can't stand by and watch this any longer!'' she said, almost... angrily? She was angry... for my sake? No, surely not...

''Stay away, Teto-chan, she's contagious.'' Rin warned her.

''You lot are pathetic,'' Teto glared at them. ''You're the ones making me sick.''

''You're just as bad as her! Looks like you're infected too!'' Miku grinned playfully. God, how I hated that grin...

Meiko loosened her grip on me. Were they going to attack Teto too?

I'm ashamed to say that I didn't stick around to find out. I bolted. I needed to get out of here...

''Hey! Wait up, Calne!'' Teto hadn't stuck around either, she was chasing after me. Why didn't she give it up already?! I'm beyond her help!

I'm... I'm...

''Calne! You don't need to be scared of them-''

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I snapped. ''YOU THINK YOU CAN STEP IN AND SAVE ME LIKE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF HERO?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! NO IDEA AT ALL!''

''I want to help you, Calne!'' she persists. ''I want to understand!''

''YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND ME? FINE! I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN WITH ME! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS MUCH AS ME!'' I screamed, lashing out at her, kicking at her, dragging my nails down her face.

I'm not even a violent person. I've never even killed an ant before.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm dead.


End file.
